Julian Keller (Earth-616)
He was later moved to the sick bay on Utopia. Loss of Hands In the aftermath of Second Coming Hellion is seen butting into a conversation between Hope Summers and Magneto about whether Hope is dangerous or not. Hellion sarcastically comments about how he would scratch his head and ponder the thought but he has no hands to do so. Magneto tells him to leave which he does but as he leaves he glares at them out of the corner of his eye. He also went on to compare wounds with Karma insisting that losing both hands was worse than losing a leg. X-Men: Second Coming Vol 1 2 After this, Hellion turned down an offer to join Rogue along with Magneto, Loa, Anole, and Indra on their trip to India. Filled with anger and resentment, he acknowledges that he does not want to be in public due to his fear of public reaction to his current handicap. X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 238 X-23 Julian is seen along with some of the other New X-Men having a party. At the beginning he was apathetic and resented on the of the Cuckoo's attempt to help him eat a slice of pizza. He is shown being able to feed himself telekinetically although now the telekinetic energy emanates from his head rather than his hands. When X-23 shows up he is the first to talk but is interrupted by Surge's criticisms of X-23's tenure on X-Force, even though X-Force saved her from the Legacy Virus. X-23 Vol 3 1 Hearing of X-23's involvement in the Half-Way House explosions; Julian goes to see Laura in Utopia's Med Wing. There he witness Laura stab Wolverine, who unknowingly to Hellion was not Wolverine but the demon who was possessing Wolverine's body. Using his TK to restrain X-23, whom he thinks has gone crazy. He tries talking to her telling her that she's his best friend, but the he gets stabbed in the back by the demon who is possessing Wolverine's body. X-23 than agrees to go with the demon in the exchange for reviving Hellion. X-23 Vol 3 2 After Laura defeated the demon, she and Julian woke up in the Medical Wing. Julian has no memory of the demon stabbing him. Laura then visits his room to say goodbye, but when she saw that he was sleeping she didn't say a thing and walked away after watching him a bit. Unknowingly to Laura Julian was awake. X-23 Vol 3 2 Fables of the Reconstruction Wanting to help Hellion after the loss of his hands during Second Coming, Dr. Kavita Raomodifies the mechanical hands that Madison Jeffries made and grafts them on to Hellion. Eventually growing displeased with the prosthesis, in a fit of rage he wrecks the lab and removes them. Complaining, Hellion draws out that the X-Men have brought back the dead but cannot give him back what he lost. Rogue once again appears and drafts him into Cyclops's team to help out the rebuilding efforts in SF. While at the site Hellion and Hope have a chat about the nature of her powers and status as the Mutant Messiah. Hellion, still embittered over his belief that someone who is supposedly all powerful is unable to help him. Hope argues that if she could help him she would but Hellion only berates her and storms off. Feeling the urge to blow off some steam Hellion then proceeds to violently blow up debris which dangerously lands near Hope and a small girl she meets during the volunteer work. The two girls then decide to "chew out" Hellion, but before they do, the three are attacked by Omega Sentinel. X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 242 Cyclops then interrogates Hellion while he recounted what happened next. Hellion explains that during the attack he felt his powers amplify and now had telekenetic control at the molecular level. Steering his attack through Hope and the girl, not harming them and delivering a major blow to Omega Sentinel. The rest of the team show up and demand Hellion to stand down but the attack from Omega Sentinel continues. Karima is successful in attacking and subduing most of the team coming close to killing Hope until Hellion intervenes. Hellion then delivers a massive attack violently striking blows at Omega Sentinel as she begs for him to kill her while she can still consider herself human. Hellion pauses for a moment only to happily deliver the finishing blow. As the interrogation from Cyclops continues his confrontation asking Hellion if he has any regrets about what he did, Hellion argues that Cyclops is a hypocrite and he feels no remorse for his actions. Claiming to have no choice, but to put Hellion on probation; he then notes that most of the X-Men have come close to going down the road Hellion may be traveling but they never took it. Hellion retorts that they didn't have the stones to do it. As he leaves he is encountered by an angry Rogue who threatens to "shut him down at the source" if he ever becomes a threat to the X-Men. Hellion passes by unacknowledged by Rockslide, Anole, and Loa - the people he considered friends. Staring off he reflects on how he may no longer need either. X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 243 Monster? When Blindfold was investigating for a hidden monster that would threaten the X-Men; she came across Hellion. The two exchanged words about that fact that Hellion hadn't decided yet which path to follow. Blindfold then left him... but not without telling him he wasn't the kind of monster she was looking for. X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 244 | Powers = Telekinesis: Hellion, classified as a first-class telekinetic before the blocks on his mind were unlocked, is able to move solid matter with a thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create small kinetic shields, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force and manipulate objects from a distance. When Emma unlocked subconscious blocks on his power, Hellion was able to reach a flight speed of at least twice the speed of sound, but was severely injured from the physical strain afterward. Recovering, it appears that while his power levels have come down from Frost's manipulation, they have stabilized at a higher level than before, and he is having trouble focusing his abilities e.g. blowing holes in the floor while picking up a paper clip, knocking Rockslide through a wall. He can now control matter at a molecular level. This was proven when he sent a telekinetic blast through Hope and into Omega Sentinel without harming Hope, but completely destroying Omega Sentinel. His forcefields can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive fighting Nimrod. He also jettisoned Kimura through a building and 27.3 miles away when rescuing his teammate Mercury. | Abilities = His powers, skill, and unrelenting nature make him a formidable opponent. | Strength = Average Human, with his telekinesis he can lift at more 10 tons since he can telekinetically knock Rockslide through a wall. | Weaknesses = He possesses all the weaknesses of a normal human. | Equipment = | Transportation = Occasionally the X-men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = * Julian gave himself the name Hellion because he was the leader of the Hellion Training Squad; he still kept the name after the squad was disbanded. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Hellions Squad members Category:X-Men members Category:Telekinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:New X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:No Hands Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student